


Goner

by rachelisconfused



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fighting, Suicide mention, attempted suicide, blood mention, i'll add tags as i need to, kinda punk danny but not really ??, physical fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisconfused/pseuds/rachelisconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Danny Avidan’s first day at a brand new high school, he expected to meet some rather odd and unique characters. Nothing, however,  exactly prepared him for the strange girl he sat next to him in the office that same morning. </p><p>{Shoutout to EnvelopesYou and vampgirltish for inspiring this fic}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Look, just let me go so I can go back to my goddamn class, alright?” you yelled, throwing your weight against the desk, staring down at the squirrelly receptionist. Although she didn’t quite show it, you were very aware that she was frightened on the inside. She didn’t look like she was going to piss herself like she did the first time a year ago, yet you knew in the back of your mind that she was cowering, unsure of what to do.  
“You know you can’t do that. Just sit down and wait for Ms. Morrison to meet with you,” the receptionist replied, her voice only quavering slightly.  
“I don’t want to meet with her!” you replied, feeling your face grow even redder. “It’s clearly pointless!”  
“Just sit down, _____,” you heard a new voice come from the door. You spun around to see the vice principal, Mr. Johnson, standing there with his large arms crossed.  
“Or what?” you retorted.  
A thin frown appeared on his brawny face. “Saturday school.”  
You groaned loudly. “She’s got five minutes.” Johnson chuckled and walk back towards his office, leaving you alone once more in the presence of the frightened receptionist. You returned to your designated seat across the room and occupying yourself by playing with the loose strings hanging from the end of your shirt.  
The room was quiet except for the clacking of the keys when the receptionist wasn’t glaring at you as though she feared for her life. Rather, you just sat in silence, carefully counting each second as you waited for the principal to walk out of her office and actually have a discussion with you. Each minute felt as thousands as you simply waited and waited to hear the same lecture you’d heard from her.  
While the lady and you were trapped in a heated staring contest, neither one of you heard as the door swing open and a lanky boy walked in, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his faded leather jacket. He had an unfazed grin, despite getting a good look at what was happening in front of him, and incredibly bushy mane that seems untamable.  
“Dan Avidan?” the receptionist asked when she pulled her eyes away from yours just long enough to face the newcomer.  
You chuckled. “What kind of parents name their kid Dan Avidan?”  
“The guy who’s name is Avi Avidan,” he replied without missing a beat. He turned to face you and sent a sly wink before continuing his conversation. “But I go by Danny.”  
“Okay, why don’t you go ahead and sit down. Ms. Morrison will meet with you shortly,” she replied before leaning in closer to him. “Don’t get too close to her,” she warned him, staring daggers your way.  
“Oh, bite me,” you replied, continuing to play with the loose string from your shirt.  
“I’ll take my chances,” Danny joked, coming near you and sitting down in the chair next to yours. “So what are you in for?”  
“They found me in the bell tower,” you answered simply with a shrug.  
“What were you doing in the bell tower?” he questioned, his bright brown eyes staring directly into yours, looking almost genuinely interested.  
“I was pretending to be the hunchback of Notre Dame,” you sarcastically replied. “Why the hell did you think I was up there?”  
His voice immediately turned to a whisper as he leaned closer to your ear and replied, “Were you going to jump?”  
“My, oh my. Don’t we have a genius here, huh?” you laughed. “Of course I was going to fucking jump. The only reason they stopped me was because they were worried about the blood staining the cement.”  
“_____,” you heard the warning tone of Ms. Morrison call from down the hall. She rounded the corner and stared at you and Danny, her face almost turning as pink as the flowers on the blouse she was wearing. “I sure hope you aren’t spreading lies to our newest student here.”  
“Better to hear it from me rather than the stoners who hang out behind the bleachers, right?”  
Beside you, Danny clenched down harder on the arm of the chair, trying his very hardest not to laugh at the joke you just made. He was hurriedly looking between you and the principal, trying to decipher just how much trouble you were in.  
“_____,” she warned again.  
“You’re right. They don’t hang out behind the bleachers anymore. My mistake. Now they just hang out in the northeast corner of the parking lot,” you remarked. Ms. Morrison’s face was suddenly a deep shade of maroon and you could tell that you were going to be in huge trouble for that. “Look, can you just give me a slap on the wrist and then send me home like you always do?”  
“No, because that’s not what’s going to happen this time. Now this is a serious problem, _____. You can’t just act like you’re going to kill yourself anytime something goes wrong in your life.”  
“Ouch,” you interjected. “Is that how you think it works?”  
“Well that’s exactly how you act!” she yelled.  
“Fine,” you retorted, sinking back into my seat and crossing your arms, praying that it would all be over soon. “What’s going to happen now?”  
“That’s simple,” she replied, grinning rather mischievously. “You’re going to be showing Danny here around the school and helping him out in any possible way for the next several weeks.”  
Fuck…


	2. Chapter Two

“You know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”   
“Oh, yes, I do,” you scoffed. “There’s no way in hell that I’m going to Saturday school.”   
The two of you were currently walking in the abandoned hallway towards his next class. He was walking rather slowly, something you surprisingly weren’t annoyed by, as well as asking a lot of questions. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he kept his eyes on you at all times, almost as though he was scared you was going to run and abandon him.   
“I mean, we can always lie and said that you helped me. That could work, huh?”   
“You think they’re just going to let me be after the stunt I pulled today? You heard Morrison. She thinks that anytime something bad happens to me, I try to kill myself. You think they aren’t watching?”   
Danny sighed loudly and ran a hand through his curly hair. “Is she always that cruel?”   
“Nah,” you shrugged. “Just to me.”   
“Shit, I’m sorry.”   
“It’s alright. I’m used to it, honestly,” you replied. “But I mean, if you really don’t want me to show you around, why don’t you bring it up with Morrison? I mean, she’ll probably listen to your opinion.”   
He pushed the large door open for you, leading the two of you both outside onto the grassy field. There were a few people off in the distance, too busy with their own lives to even notice your existence.   
“It’s not that at all,” Danny quickly replied. “I’m totally fine with you showing me around. I know that you’re not.”   
“No, no, it’s not that,” you correct quickly, hoping you didn’t offend him by coming off that way. “I just don’t want to be stuck babysitting some kid.”   
“Then I’ll make sure I’m not just ‘some kid’,” he responded.   
“Fine. I guess you’re stuck with me then,” you answered with a grin. Looking up at him, you realized that he was smiling just as brightly. He wrapped his long arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer. A shiver ran up and down your spine at his touch, but you decided to ignore it.   
“This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” he laughed.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You never quite understood exactly how high school gossip spread so quickly, but just minutes after dropping off Danny at his correct class, you were immediately heard the whispers being said about you. Demeaning terms such as “psycho” and “freak” were all declared with accusatory fingers pointing your direction. The words echoed around your brain, yet they didn’t have the same hold on you that they did a few months ago. You were used to the glares and the pointing and the ridiculous name calling.   
You desperately tried to continue your day as normal, but halfway through your English Literature class, you snapped.   
The girl sitting diagonally from you had been staring at you for the entirety of the class, not even trying to deny the fact. It wasn’t until she called you insane that you finally barked back a response.   
“What the fuck is your damage?” you seethed, staring into her frightened eyes. For the first time all class, she was trying to look at anyone but you, yet you weren’t giving up.   
“_____,” your teacher warned, but you ignored her.   
“I asked you a question,” you demanded. The girl was still frightened and couldn’t look you in the eye any longer. She opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out.   
“I’m sorry,” she finally croaked out.   
“Whatever,” you snapped. “I’m going to the bathroom.”   
You stood up, ignoring the desperate pleas of your teacher, and stomped towards the bathroom. Your head was throbbing and every time you blinked you saw a classmate calling you a heinous name. Tears were brimming in the corner and you were doing almost anything earthly possible to keep them from falling.  
Walking as fast as your poor, aching feet could carry, you finally made it into the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty and you crashed through the door and sat down on the seat. Your heart was pounding furiously against your chest and you were struggling to breathe.   
In the midst of panicking, you felt a small tear run down your cheek and you knew you were done for. You let go of it all and now the tears were violently rolling down your face while you made terrible gulping noises, gasping for breath.   
You sat like this for several minutes, just letting the tears rain down, before you heard footsteps approaching the bathroom. The thick wooden door swung open and you caught a glimpse of some heavy black combat boots strut back and forth in front of the stall you were hidden in. You clamped a hand over your mouth in order to stop the loud sobs from emitting.   
But it was no use.   
The boots stopped in front of your door and the girl loudly knocked three times.   
“_____,” the voice called. You knew it from somewhere, but you couldn’t place a finger on it quite yet. “Look, I don’t mean any harm. Just open up.”   
Rather than fighting it anymore, you slowly stood up and opened the door. There stood a girl who was in your English Literature class, yet you didn’t know her name. She had long black hair with a single blonde streak that cascaded down her shoulders and her face was painted with luxurious makeup. Her lips were painted a soft pink and her eyeliner was sharp enough to possibly kill a man, yet only made her beautiful green eyes even more prevalent. In her outstretched hand, she held several tissues, ready and willing to help you clean up your tears. There was a bag hanging across her torso and in it you saw an entire tissue box. You carefully took one and began to dab under your eyes as she carefully watched you.   
“Are you okay?” she whispered. You solemnly shook your head. “Is there anything I can do to help?”   
“No,” you sniffed, wiping your nose against the back of your hand. “Thank you though.”   
“Oh, come here,” she whispered, holding your hand and leading you to the sink and mirror. She wet a brown paper towel for you and handed it to you, explaining that it may help with the horrifying red blotches that always appeared when you cried. You slowly did as told, letting the hot water sink into your skin, as the girl watched from the side, smiling ever so slightly.   
“You know you don’t have to do this,” you said as you continued to wipe the tears off your face. “I can handle myself.”   
“You’ve already had a hell of a day. Just let me do this for you,” she replied. “I have makeup if you need it. To hide the redness, I mean.” She had realized that the towel wasn’t helping at all.   
“Oh, no. Don’t worry about that. It’ll go away soon. I just have to calm down.”   
“It’s not a problem, I promise. It will only take a second,” the girl replied, pulling a small bottle of foundation from her bag. She held it up and gleamed. I nodded, realizing that it would definitely do more than just waiting to calm down, something you weren’t even sure would happen. “I’m Suzy by the way.”   
As soon as she said her name, you suddenly realized that she sat two rows over from you in your English class and on the other side of the room in your World History class.   
“_____, but I had a feeling you knew that,” you whispered, allowing her to sweep the pale makeup under your eyes and across your face.   
“You know, if it means anything,” she replied while continuing, very concentrated on her work. “I think that you were fucking awesome for standing up for yourself like that. I mean, that bitch totally had it coming.”   
Your face was suddenly burning as you flushed with embarrassment. “Thank you.”   
She gleamed before letting silence fall over the two of you again.   
“So do you have any plans for lunch?”   
“No.”   
“Oh,” she whispered to herself. “Well if nothing comes up, you’re more than welcome to sit with me and my friends. It would be me and my boyfriend Arin, along with our friends Barry, Ross, Holly, and Kevin. Oh! And there’s also this new guy that Arin met. I couldn’t exactly make out what he was saying, but I think his name is “Sammy” or something like that.”   
“Are…are you sure?” you whispered.   
“Of course I am,” she smiled. “I want nothing more.”   
And for the first time in a long time, you found out that you could actually trust her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw lil suzy what a sweetie.  
> thanks for reading and leaving such a great response to the last chapter. i love you all very very mmuch


	3. Chapter Three

To you, lunch was simultaneously the best and worst part of your day. After four years, you still weren’t sure how on earth that was even possible, but as each day went on, you discovered it became more and more agonizing.  
Today, despite Suzy’s help, was no exception.  
Before the two of you returned back to your English class after your breakdown, she quickly briefed you as to where you would be joining them for lunch. She gave very clear and elicit directions, yet somehow, you still managed to get lost.  
“We’re outside on the eastern wing of school, sitting underneath the large oak tree. You can’t miss it.”  
But, oh, did you.  
For some unknown reason, the designers of the school decided to make it practically impossible to differentiate the west side from the east side. You had absolutely no idea which side was which, considering the fact that both had very large oak trees that you couldn’t miss as well as a similar looking courtyard.  
Finally, after minutes of searching and walking back and forth between the same abandoned hallways and receiving the same strange looks from those all around, you made your way through the large doors, finding Suzy and all of her friends sitting under the oak tree, just like they said they would be. As you made your way over, the crisp autumn leaves crunched under the weight of your shoes, causing all eyes to turn to you.  
“_____!” Suzy called out, jumping to her feet. “You made it!” She quickly grabbed your hand and tugged you along towards the giant circle of her friends. They were all staring at you, some with much more sincere looks, whereas others were simply gaping at you. “Everyone,” Suzy continued. “This is _____! She’s going to be joining us for lunch today so you better all be on your best behavior.”  
“Hi,” you replied meekly, waving to all who were staring at you. You simultaneously felt both panic and bile churn deep down in your stomach, but you tried your hardest to ignore it and make a good impression on these people.  
There was an awkward silence that filled the air as everyone sat in silence, wondering what comes next. You glanced around at all of the faces staring at you, trying to familiarize yourself with them. You discovered that you shared an art class with two of the guys, as well as a history class with the pink-haired girl.  
Thankfully, it was the pink-haired girl who decided to speak up, realizing just how much you were panicking. She held out her frail hand for you to shake it and smiled brightly.  
“Hi, I’m Holly,” she said as you grabbed her outstretched hand and shook it softly. “Come sit!”  
You did as told and slowly lowered yourself down onto the soft earth under your feet. As you did so, you became aware of the pairs of eyes that were still following your every move. Slowly, trying not to draw any further attention to yourself, you began to pull out for lunch from your bag and pick at the food. “This is Ross, Barry, Kevin, and Arin,” she continued, pointing to everyone as she went.  
“You’re her, huh?” an oddly accented voice called out. “You’re the girl everyone’s talking about.”  
You looked up and locked eyes with the guy speaking, realizing that he was one of the guys in your art class. “Yeah. I suppose I am.”  
Everyone around you was silent as the two of you just continued to stare at each other. The boy continued to look at you, studying you carefully. You felt your heart race faster as you knew what he would ask next.  
“Why’d you do it?”  
And there it was.  
“Goddammit, Ross,” you heard another voice call out. You shifted your view and noticed that the voice belonged to the other kid in your art class, or better yet, Suzy’s boyfriend, Arin. “You can’t just ask shit like that.”  
“I was just wondering,” the guy, Ross, mumbled.  
“She was pretending to be the hunchback of Notre Dame, obviously.” You turned around to see Danny strolling towards you, his backpack slung lazily over his shoulder and his hands, once again, buried deep in his pockets. “Now stop talking about it.”  
You locked eyes with him and cautiously mouthed the words “thank you,” hoping he understood just how much that meant to you. He grinned and winked, making it very clear that he got it.  
“You two know each other?” Suzy asked.  
“We met this morning,” he replied as he sat down next to you. “She’s the chick I told you about, Arin. If she was a better tour guide, I would’ve made it sooner,” he joked, nudging you in the shoulder with his.  
“Look, I got lost too,” you replied, grinning up at him. “Clearly I’m unqualified.”  
Thankfully, when you said this, all of the awkwardness that was floating in the air evaporated, only to be replaced by laughter with your newfound friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small filler chapter for you to get to know more about the other side characters. hopefully i'll update soon.   
> thank you for reading! i love you all very, very much!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which I pretend that I have updated since September, but we all know that's a lie.

The next week started not with a bang, but rather with a polite text from Danny. He messaged you early in the morning, informing you that he, Arin, and Suzy would be picking you up from school as well as bringing you the gift of coffee and donuts. It appeared as though it was going to be a nice day—perhaps even week—rather than the absolute hell that last week threw upon you.  
After the fiasco of the bell tower and the gift of making new friends, the week slowed down much more and only consisted of minimal harassment. You still heard consistent calls in the hallways, but they were things you all heard before and were more than capable of ignoring.  
Twenty minutes later, you were securely buckled in the backseat next to Danny, carefully munching on a glazed doughnut that had been handed to you. Arin and Suzy were sitting in the front seat, singing along with the radio.  
“Sleep well last night?” Suzy called over her shoulder, still dancing along with the music pouring through the speakers.  
“Well enough,” you mumbled, recalling the uncountable hours of tossing and turning before finally drifting to sleep, only to wake up again and repeat the entire process.  
“Any spooky nightmares?” Suzy continued.  
“Nah,” you lied.  
Of course you had nightmares. You always did. It was typically the same dream over and over-- flashes of light start and then everything clears and you find yourself back on the bell tower. This time, however, it appears as though you are hundreds of feet off the ground and you’re only being supported by a single foot of barrier all around you.  
And then you were falling. Never by choice, either. Just like the entire situation appeared, it would quickly disappear, leaving you to endlessly plummet to the ground.  
Then you woke up and everything around you was silent.  
So eerily silent…  
“That’s good,” Arin cut in, snapping you out of your thoughts.  
“Yeah,” you whispered. “Very good.”  
Danny must’ve noticed your discomfort because he reached over, rustled your hair, and held out another donut with a smile. You gratefully took it and snacked on it.  
~ ~ ~ ~  
The walk to your first hour class was easily one of the worst passages that you’d ever had to walk. However, there was one good thing about this walk—you got to walk with Danny every single morning. This particular Monday, the two of you were running late, forcing you to run in order to make it to class on time. Even though it had practically just begun, the two of you couldn’t afford to be late anymore this semester. Due to this, you somehow found yourself on Danny’s back, clinging to his shoulder for dear life as his furiously long legs crossed the grassy field.  
“Why did I agree to this again?” you yelled out, your voice bouncing with every syllable as Danny continued to race towards the building.  
“Because you’re too slow!” he shouted over his shoulder towards you.  
You smirked softly as he continued to run, allowing his hair to whip around in the wind, sometimes smacking you in the face. Mentally, you added this to the growing list of things you liked about Danny.  
The two of you were almost to safety and consolation of your individual homerooms when you heard multiple antagonizing voices calling out for the both of you. Your first instinct was to continue ignoring them in hopes that they would disappear, but Danny thought otherwise. He skidded to a halt and slowly let you down to face those verbally assaulting the two of you. Sure enough, as expected, it was the self-identified beefcakes whose names were far too irrelevant for you to retain in your memory.  
“Hello, ladies!” beefcake number one called as he and his counterparts continued to saunter towards the two of you. You let out a deep breath and rolled your eyes, immediately knowing it was going to be one of those conversations.  
“Aw,” the second one called out. He looked strikingly similar to the first guy—and frankly 80% of the rest of the school. His dark colored hair was slicked back with far too much product. His grimace was a permanent fixture on his face, only causing you extreme displeasure. “What’s wrong, sweetheart? Are there too many pills lodged down your throat that you can’t even answer?”  
“Leave her alone!” Danny quickly yelled in response while you tried to think of a witty comeback for yourself.  
“And just who do you think you are?” the first guy demanded. “Her bodyguard?”  
“N-No,” Danny stuttered, no longer feeling as brave. This only caused your two antagonists to laugh even more. “Just leave us alone so we can get to class.”  
“Or what?” the second beefcake countered after several attempts to silence his own chuckles. “You’ll fight us?”  
“Maybe I will!” Danny yelled. You looked over to him, know that this answer would only cause more problems than end them. His eyes met yours, letting you know that he clearly saw you practically begging him not to do it, but he continued to egg them on anyway.  
“You think you can stop us?” the first guy taunted, taking several steps forward so that he was face to face with Danny. You saw Danny visually gulp before he pushed you out of harm’s way and nodded, trying to look strong. The first guy gave another hearty laugh before colliding his fist with Danny’s face.  
After the first blow, the second guy joined in, leaving Danny defenseless against his attackers. They were too strong and too fast for him to get any hits in himself. As you stood off to the side, feeling both weak and scared, you still did the only think you could do: step in the middle and try to stop them. A stupid idea, in retrospect, but one you went through with anyway.  
The second you stepped into the fight, your brain was screaming for you to leave, knowing that these two guys wouldn’t stop throwing punches for anything in the world. And sure enough, they didn’t. You were in the middle of the group for approximately 12 seconds before a giant fist collided with your face. The force of the blow was enough to knock the wind out of you.  
When the idiots in front of you realized what happened, the fists stopped swinging and all four of you were silent. You began to feel the blood run from your nose, which was in extreme pain. Looking around, you realized that Danny was going to have a brand new black eye and several other bruises lining his jawbone and nose. The two jocks that started it all looked as though they were hardly scathed. The first only had some slight redness to his cheek and the second around his mouth. None of their injuries were nearly comparable to what they did to you.  
When their eyes met yours and saw what they did to the two of you, for a second, they looked sad. That was quickly replaced by their malicious, sadistic laughing at the sight of the two of you. That was when something inside of you snapped and all hell broke loose.  
One second you were standing there, blood running down your face, watching you attackers laugh at you. The next you were practically on the ground, hovering over a body, slamming your fists down. At that moment in time, there was nothing running through your brain but the commands to keep swinging. No words, only actions. The thought of Danny’s bruised and broken face only made you swing harder. You swung once, twice, three times, still not feeling satisfaction.  
You tried to hit him again, but you felt hands harshly pull you back. Suddenly there were arms wrapped around you, constricting your every movement. Looking upwards, you saw Danny’s bruised face looking down at you, clearly concerned. Suddenly, you became aware that your entire body was in severe pain. Every single muscle in your body seemed to be screeching in pain and practically wanted to collapse. When your eyes connected to the guy laying on the field, pummeled to a pulp, you verbally gasped. Looking down, you realized that your hands were stained red, clearly from the blood running down his face.  
“_____!” you heard the deep voice of your vice principal, Mr. Johnson call out. At that moment, you knew you were in major trouble.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry it was such a long wait! I got sidetracked with other stories and this one was pushed back on my list.  
> Thanks to my fave, Riley, for reminding me that this was a story I wrote at one point in my lifetime and willing me to continue. You're the best.  
> Thanks again for reading. I hope you are all having a spectacular new year!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You're great.


End file.
